


mistakes were made (maybe)

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, But Nothing Too Bad, Choking, Collars, Crying, Dub Con Kiss, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Harness, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, Open Relationship, RPF, Rough Sex, Serious Talks, Sexual Content, Tears, Threats, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ch 3 gets kinky, cumplay?, dubcon, exhibition, idk what to tag i dont want to make anyone uncomfy, just could make someone uncomfy, lmk if i need to add any tags :), m/m/f, not really dubcon tagging just in case, polyam - Freeform, polyamorous, safeword, technically non con practices of kink, the rating changes in ch 2!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Ethan and Mark are both dumb asses, but different types of dumb assess, and somehow that works out in their favor.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor/Amy Nelson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fantasy. this isnt real. idk mark amy or ethan or their lives. this is for fun, i respect peoples boundaries, i only post shit here cause youd have to be purposefully looking for this shit to find it so im not shoving it in anyones face. if tags need to be added/edited lmk. hope you enjoy :)

Ethan is horny as hell. Everyone knows it. It comes through not only in his twitch streams and his own youtube channel but also Unus Annus. Most people write it off as him being pent up due to the fact that he's in quarantine and doesn't have a girlfriend, but that's not the whole truth. 

Ethan is good at half truths. While filming with Mark he frequently makes sexual jokes but when it comes to genuine questions about if he has fetishes he always denies. It's not technically a lie, he doesn't have fetishes, he has kinks which are completely different in his book. Does he have a slightly concerning obsession with public sex? Maybe. Does he struggle to feel satisfied getting off in any unexposed situation? Maybe, but whatever exhibitionism isn't the worst kink that he could have and as long as he's careful he could fulfill his sexual fantasies and no one would ever know. He can go into empty public bathrooms, get off, and leave. Simple. As long as he wasn't a dumb ass he would never get caught and the constant sexual tension would go away. 

This is a great idea in theory but when theres a global pandemic its not exactly realistic to go jerk off in public bathrooms when half of them are closed and leaving the house is little more than an anxiety induced nightmare. So he suffers. The only time he leaves his house is to take Spencer, his dog, to the park. Oh and to film for Unus Annus. Not convenient situations for masturbating at all. 

While laying in bed after a somewhat disappointing wanking session Ethan decides he doesn't care about getting about actually getting off in public anymore he just wants to feel the thrill, the adrenaline of it. So while trying to sleep he decides he's going to wear a leather bondage harness under his thick Cloak sweatshirt to film for Unus Annus tomorrow. It would be unnoticeable through the sweatshirt but the knowledge that he was wearing it around two of his close friends was exciting. Close friends that he definitely didn't think were very attractive. Friends that he absolutely had no feelings for. None at all. Platonic, close friends. The harness wasn't the most subtle and would be difficult to explain if he got caught but none of the video ideas he and Mark had planned required him to be shirtless so he decided fuck it, it'll be fine. 

What he hadn't planned on was Mark being an absolute idiot. 

The next day Ethan wakes up energized, his idea putting him in surprisingly good mood considering it was 9 am, or an extremely early morning for him. He throws on jogging clothes and takes Spencer for a quick walk and bathroom break. He then decides to make himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, since it's easier than making eggs. After breakfast he anxiously goes upstairs to get dressed for the day. He strips and takes the harness out of the drawer it's buried in. It's a simple harness, just a few pieces of leather connected to an o-ring with a couple buckles for adjusting it to fit. The leather is strong but not bulky, perfect for wearing secretly in public. He puts it on, admiring how it cups his pecs and makes his shoulders look broad. Not that Ethan needed the harness for that, he had started working out with a trainer again and it was obvious. Then he chooses a hoodie and pair of pants out of the pile of clothes on his floor and gets dressed. He spends the next several minutes looking at himself in the mirror making sure no part of the harness is visible. After he is sure everything will be fine he checks his phone and sees he has just enough time to get to Mark's by 10. He jumps in his car and leaves after reassuring Spencer and Katherine that he would return later. 

Stepping out into the chilly October air has his neck hair standing on end, so he quickly gets in his car and starts driving. For once LA traffic isn't horrible so he arrives at Mark's a few minutes before 10. Hes in a good mood due to being on time and his little secret is making him more keyed up than usual. He decides not to sit in his car and check his phone but instead to head in and presumably help Mark and Amy finish setting up for the days videos. Today they only planned to film 3 videos, since Evan had a scheduling conflict and couldn't make it. All inside videos, and pretty basic concepts, but with the added Unus Annus spice of insanity and innuendos. Ethan was confident he would be fine controlling his excitement in front of both his friends and the camera, but when he got to the front door to knock he was suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety. He felt too smothered and too exposed at the same time. Luckily Amy quickly answered the door and Chica shoved past her to greet him. 

"Hey Eth, Mark is just finishing setting up costumes inside" Amy says while Chica wags her tail and dances arounds Ethans legs, barking. 

"Costumes?" he asks, filled with sudden dread. Mark hadn't mentioned wearing costumes when going over video ideas the other day. They had agreed on the spooky theme since it was nearly the 20th of October but Ethan assumed they wouldn't be doing anything with costumes until actual Halloween. There was no way he could change in front of his friends but asking to change in another room would be so out of character for him, it would make them suspicious. 

"Yeah," Amy interrupts his thought, "Mark wanted to make the videos before Halloween more interesting so he got you guys each different costumes for the 4 days leading up to Halloween, which will end on the home made costume video on Halloween. Only one of the videos we're filming today is scheduled within those five days though, so you'll only have to change once." While she talks they head inside, with Chica on Ethan's heels. They start to head to the kitchen, where the first video will be filmed. Mark was particular about the order that they filmed videos in, he always wanted them to be stacked so that it was as efficient as possible. Speaking of Mark, Ethan could see him hunched over something on the table as they walked toward the kitchen. 

"Oh okay, I just though we were only doing one video with costumes to make it super dramatic..." Ethan trails off, a plan forming in his head. When Amy and Mark tell him its time to change he'll say he has to pee so he'll go to the bathroom and change in there. He's only changing once so he won't need to use the excuse multiple times, and he could just leave his clothes in the bathroom so that Amy and Mark wouldn't see them and he'd have an excuse to chango in there again. Now that Ethan had a plan his anxiety started to go away, replaced with something closer to excitement. 

As Mark hears them walk into the kitchen he turns around and smiles, saying a quick "Hey dude!" before turning back to the table and messing with something Ethan couldn't see. He walks over to investigate as Amy leaves to go grab something from another room. He feels the leather shifting against his skin as he walks and he tries to focus on the task at had. When he reaches the table he sees that its covered in various autumnal vegetables and carving tools. The video they were filming first was "Carving Anything but Pumpkins" apparently. Mark was trying to open one package of tools when Amy walks into the room with a camera in one hand and scissors in the other. 

She hands Ethan the camera and Mark the scissors. "Here you idiot" she says, looking at him with a smile tugging at her lips. Ethan thinks about how radiant her smile is, then feels guilty and glances away from her to Mark. This doesn't help at all, cause Mark is grinning like an idiot in way that makes his eyes scrunch up in the most endearing way. The way they look at each other has Ethan enamored but also jealous. Of who he wasn't sure but he knew that he couldn't keep staring otherwise it would be weird. 

As they laughed at something Mark had said Ethan walked away to grab the tripod for the second camera since there was no fourth person to hold the camera. Or keep Ethan sane. He had harbored a crush on Mark? Amy? Whoever, for awhile and he had managed to control himself and not be an idiot so far and today was not the day he would ruin that record. It was half the reason he talked himself into wearing the harness to film with them, instead of just out on a walk with Spencer. He liked the the possibility of humiliation from the two of them. Well he liked the thought of it. He wasn't sure how he'd react if they actually found out, but it doesn't matter cause they won't find out. He grabs the tripod and goes back into the kitchen to set it up. Mark and Amy are setting up the lights and other camera respectively and Mark glances at Ethan as he walks back into the room. 

"He returns!" Mark jests at Ethan plugging in the final light. "How are we intro-ing this?"

"Intro-ing?" Ethan repeats, one eyebrow raised giving Mark a sarcastic look. 

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" he exclaims, and the two of them fall into their usual banter for the video. It goes well, its surprisingly hard to hollow out and carve vegetables like squash, sweet potato, and gourds but they manage. The aftermath is chunks of vegetable everywhere, and some very mangled looking carvings. 

Eventually, Ethan jokingly catapults a piece of squash into Marks hair and then it turns into them throwing vegetables at each other. Mark, annoyed that Ethan ruined his hair, decides to get revenge. He scoops up a slimy pile of seeds and pulp and smears it on Ethans sweatshirt with an evil grin. As he rubs the disgusting mush on his chest Ethan freezes and then Mark realizes why. It feels like theres straps under his clothes. Almost like bra straps but different, sturdier. The room is far too quiet as both the boys had gone silent, confusing Amy. Mark decided they needed to finish the video then he could interrogate Ethan after. So he powers through the silence making japes at Ethan through the outro. 

Ethan is unsure of what to do. He responds to Mark with mediocre come backs, but he's clearly off his game. Alarm bells are going off in his brain and he feels like his hands are shaking. They weren't supposed to find out. What excuse could he possibly come up with to explain this? His brain supplied nothing and this pushed him further into his spiraling thoughts. As they wrapped up the video he hopes Mark won't say anything but no such luck. He goes to turn off the camera on the tripod when he hears someone walk up behind him. He looks over his shoulder and its Mark, of course. He opens his mouth, not sure of what to say, but before he can give any unbelievable excuses Mark interrupts. 

"Take off your sweatshirt," he says, in a no nonsense tone, that sounds a little too demanding. 

"W-what?" Ethan says, his eyes wide. He had hoped Mark would leave it alone but of course not. "Why?" he asks when he realizes his previous question was too vague. 

"Uh, cause its covered in seeds and shit and we need to wash it" Mark replies casually. 

"We can just spot clean it" Ethan replies weakly "A wash rag should work fine." He hopes Mark fucks off and lets him have this but he continues to push. 

"No-" Mark starts but then Amy interjects. 

"Leave him alone Mark, its not that big of a deal." After she says this Mark turns and looks at her. Ethan isn't sure what is communicated, since he can't see Marks face, but Amy gives him a curious look in return. Then she turns and takes the SD cards out of the cameras and leaves, probably to download the footage to send to the editors. 

Mark turns back to Ethan and gets closer, filling Ethan with a vague sense of dread. He feels like this is his last chance to talk Mark out of whatever he plans to do so he starts talking about plans for the next video they're filming and tries to slip past Mark into the living room area. 

"You aren't taking your gross sweatshirt in there and getting squash on the rug" he says, with his arm out baring Ethan from escaping. Ethans fully panicking now, and its not made better by Mark moving in and trapping Ethan back against a counter. He isn't physically trapping him, but his gaze is effective enough to keep Ethan where he is. Unfortunately for Ethan it wasn't enough to get him to take off the ruined sweatshirt so Mark walks until he's about a foot from Ethan where he pauses before reaching to take his hoodie off. 

Ethan slaps his hands away with a quick "Dude??" before Mark furrows his brows and looks Ethan in the eyes. 

"Why are you being so damn weird?" he asks softly. He seems calm compared to flustered Ethan, but part of him is worried. Its not like Ethan to be this anxious around just him and Amy. 

Ethan has no idea how to answer but he eventually stutters out a quick "I'm not!" that comes out way too defensive to be believable. He feels his cheeks heat up, as Mark reaches for the bottom of sweatshirt. He doesn't say anything as he starts to raise it up, he only raises his hands so Mark can fully take his hoodie off. 

Once its off Mark looks down at his chest confused. The shirt he is wearing isn't skin tight, but its also not too loose, so the harness outline is pretty easy to see. Mark holds the hoodie in one hand and the other reaches out to touch, before stopping and going back to his side. Ethan refuses to look him in the face at first but when he does Marks eyes look hungry. He's still looking at Ethans chest, for far longer then he probably should. When he glances back up to Ethans wide eyes he realizes they've gotten closer. He suddenly gets the urge to lean in and close the gap. Mark has never been super good at ignoring his impulses. Especially the ones that he's had for so long. 

His eyes slip shut as he moves forward and catches Ethans warm lips with his own. Ethan freezes, then tenses up, and finally pushes Mark away. He couldn't do this. Not to Amy. Not to her and Marks relationship or to his and Marks friendship. There was no way. This wasn't a possibility, Mark just made a mistake. He was willing to take little risks, like the harness, but none like this. He turns from Mark and tries to walk away again. 

Mark doesn't physically stop him this time but he yells a quick "Ethan!" trying to get his attention so they could talk. Realizing Mark was following him Ethan bolted to his car. There was no way he could unpack what just happened while here with Mark. And Amy. As he gets in his car he sees a concerned Mark and a confused Amy walk out the front door. He backs out of the drive way and starts the drive home. 

He can't help his thoughts spiraling during the drive. He's always felt a vague attraction towards Mark, and Amy was obviously stunning herself, but anything happening between them was simply impossible. Mark and Amy had been together for years and they had the perfect relationship. There was no way he could come between them. He loved them both so much. His thoughts continue as he drives home, his phone buzzing repeated in the passenger seat beside him. He ignores it as best he can, but he can't help but wonder what Mark is saying, and if Amy knows what happened. 

When Ethan arrives home he parks his car and sighs. He glares at his phone for a moment before picking it up. Seeing his face in the reflective black screen makes him anxious so he decides fuck it and checks his messages. He has four missed calls from Mark and two from Amy. Mark has sent him multiple messages, each a couple minutes apart, saying things like "Come back so we can explain", "I wasn't cheating this is a misunderstanding", and "No one is mad, please call me". He only has one text from Amy reading "Talk to us." That was the last thing he wanted to do so he drags himself out of his car, into his apartment, and then into his room where he rips off his clothes and face plants onto his bed. He decides to deal with this dumpster fire of a situation later and what better way to avoid people than to sleep? 

He closes his eyes and instantly his mind brings him back to the kiss. Just the thought of what happened made his face heat up. Why did Mark kiss him? Why wasn't he disgusted or weirded out by Ethan wearing something clearly kinky? What the fuck was happening? Ethan huffs, frustrated, and sits up to look at phone. He sees the many messages from Mark, and the one from Amy. Should he call Mark and ask what the fuck that was? Or should he call amy and apologize, even though it wasn't really his fault? He groans and throws himself back on his bed so he's laying on his back. He notices Spencer had joined him on the mattress at some point. He idly pets him while he decides what to do. 

Finally he picks up his phone and makes the call. Mark answers after the second ring. There's a moment of silence that feels more like an hour before then Mark takes a deep breath.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do," is all he says before Ethan hears a quiet voice in the background. 

"Is it him," Amy asks. Mark doesn't reply verbally so Ethan can assume he nodded. Suddenly Marks phone was on speaker and Ethan could hear the low murmur of a TV show in the background. 

"Amy's here," Mark explains, "I think it's fair that she gets to be part of this conversation too."

"O-okay," Ethan stutters, not even trying to hide his anxiety, "So uh what is there to explain?" He wasn't sure what Mark was doing trying to explain the kiss in front of Amy. Had she seen? Wouldn't she be upset? 

"Well, I figured you'd want an explanation for the kiss," Mark says slowly, clearly trying to think about what he's about to say before he says it. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, but Amy and I had thought that you were interested in one or both of us, and we wanted to know for sure. Obviously we were wrong, since you freaked out and left, but thats why I want to talk. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you without asking, and we should've been upfront with you." Mark sounded actually regretful, like he was worried about Ethan accepting his apology. 

"Wait, you guys are interested in me?" Ethan tries to keep the disbelief out of his voice but he's to overwhelmed to really try. "Both of you?"

"Yes Ethan, both of us," Amy says, "You shouldn't be so surprised, we've been flirting with you for months."

"What? No, you guys were just being really good friends." Ethan can feel Marks eye roll through the call. He can't fucking believe it. He missed his two best friends, who happened to be dating, flirting with him for months?! Ethan lets the silence hang between the three of them for a moment. He's so overwhelmed already but he can't help asking "What does all this mean?"

There's another beat of silence then Mark asks "What do you want this to mean? You don't seem upset but we can't exactly see your face over the phone."

Ethan quickly changes the call from audio only to FaceTime. He looks at Mark and Amy, noticing how close they're sitting, and how tense they seem. Are they really that worried he would reject them? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Ethan starts to speak, but he suddenly finds it much more difficult now that they can see his face. He looks down at his lap but forces himself to find the words. 

"This is probably a conversation we should have in person," he says, before realizing how ominous that sounds. "You guys were right that I'm attracted to both of you, but you've been in a relationship for 4 years and I have no idea how I would fit into that, in any way. I mean I don't exactly have experience with this sort of thing." 

Mark laughs and says "Yeah, we know, that's why we wanted you to stay."

Ethan huffs before glancing at the clock. It's only 12:30, theres plenty of daylight left for him fo drive over there and for them to figure this all out. 

He sighs, getting up to put pants on, and says "I'll be over in 30, I'm bringing Spencer."

He hears Mark and Amy say goodbye, then hang up. He looks at Spencer and says "Holy fucking shit" before continuing to get dressed, minus the damn harness this time. Thank christ Mark hadn't brough that up. He then grabs Spencers leash and walks grumpily out to his car. He now has to drive all the way back to Marks cause he was too much of an idiot to stay and listen. 

This time while driving Ethan blasts music so that he doesn't spend the entire drive overthinking and coming up with reasons about why this is an elaborate prank. It works and he keeps the anxiety at bay until he reaches Marks house. He doesn't sit in the driveway for long since Spencer recognizes the house and is excitedly barking in the back seat. He grabs Spencer and walks up to the front door, which is opened by Mark this time. 

Mark looks oddly excited and it brings a smile to his face. He lets Spencer off the leash inside but before he can walk out of the entry way Mark crushes him in a hug. Ethan, caught by surprise, stumbles back before catching his footing and returning the hug. Marks arms are wrapped around his shoulders so he brings his arms up and around his back, then he lays his head on shoulder. It feels right to be embraced like this. Mark feels so warm, its grounding. As anxious as Ethan is about the conversation they're about to have he feels significantly better now. After a moment he raises his head and sees Amy looking at them, smiling. He looks at her sheepishly and releases his arms from around Mark. When he does the same Ethan walks over to Amy and gives her a hug as well. Its a lot briefer, but not any less comforting. 

Once they break apart she says "My turn," and then pecks Ethan on the lips. Ethan, slightly shocked, giggles a bit and then glances back at Mark who has a peculiar look on his face. 

"As much as I want to join we do have something to talk about," Mark says reluctantly, as though he wants the exchange to continue. 

"So uh where are we going to do this?" Ethan asks. 

Mark gestures to the couch and the three of them walk over to it. Mark sits in the middle, with Ethan on his left and Amy on his right. Ethans body is turned towards the two, and them likewise. He waits for someone to break then silence. Ethan sure as hell wasn't going to, what could he say? 

Amy starts. 

"I think we've both made it clear we're into you. Like in a sexual way," she clears her throat, glances at Mark, and continues. "I think its safe to say it also goes deeper than that for us."

Ethan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was something he was worried about. It was good to know that they didn't just want him for sex, that wasn't something he was interested in, not with them. 

"Okay," he says smiling, "That's also mutual." 

"So you would be down to do relationship stuff with us? To be in a relationship with us?" Mark asks nervously. Leave it him to ask the question as soon as possible.

Luckily Ethan knew his answer before the question was asked. 

"Yes."

Mark looks surprised at how quickly and  
assuredly he answers. Amy just smiles.

"Wow okay that was a lot easier than I thought." Mark says laughing a bit. 

"Well I have been interested in the two of you for years so really are you surprised?" Ethan quips.

Mark furrows his brows. 

"I was surprised a bit considering how you  
sprinted out of here when I kissed you in the kitchen." Ethan blushes at that but Mark continues. "Speaking of that, want to explain why you were wearing bondage gear under your sweater while we were filming?" Mark looks him in eyes as he says this. The intensity of his gaze feels smothering. Ethan forgets Amy is there for a moment before catching her gaze over  
his shoulder. She has a similar intense look on her face but it looks a lot more akin to interest than Marks, which makes Ethan think of a lion about to catch prey. 

He tries to think of any excuse he could but theres not a lot he could say to make this seem not sexual and vaguely weird. He sputters for a minute before settling on truth, as embarrassing as it is. 

"Do you guys know what exhibitionist means?" Ethan asks hesitantly. Mark and Amy share a brief look before smirking at him. 

"We're familiar," Mark says, looking far too devious for Ethan's comfort. 

"And you guys aren't weirded out?" Ethan asks, still hesitant even though he's fairly confident that their response won't be negative. After everything else today this is just the icing on top of the cake, for them to be finding out not only about his feelings for them but also his kinks. 

"Not at all," Amy says, "If anything its kind of hot." For someone who came off so reserved about her relationship to the public eye, Amy sure didn't hold back around Ethan. It was lovely to see her confident, surely knowing that not only was Mark wrapped around her finger but Ethan too. It was one of the reasons Ethan loved her so much. She was so controlled but still artistic and carefree. Her personality meshed so well with Marks goal oriented (obsessed) personality, which thrives off of artistic freedom but desperately needs structure. The two of them together is so perfect, which is why Ethan still struggles to believe that they're into him. 

Ethan mumbles a bit before saying "Thanks!" but refuses to meet Amy's eyes. 

Amy looks at Mark, still not saying anything, then back at Ethan. "We've done a lot of talking today," she says, "Maybe now we should stop." Ethan looks at her, confused, but she simply stands up, grabs Mark and Ethan's hands, and starts leading them towards her and Mark's bedroom. 

Ethan raises an eyebrow at Mark but all he says is "Sounds like plan" before following after her eagerly. Ethan starts to get anxious but then he decides fuck it, he'll go with the flow. After everything else today, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. mistakes weren't made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the part with the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i wrote this and edited it at like 3am so sorry for any mistakes, hope yall enjoy. im not sure if im happy with this but whatever

As Amy starts leading them away Ethan hears the taps of little paws following down the hallway.

"Wait, what about the dogs?" Ethan asks, looking at Chica's big eyes, always begging for pets. 

Mark sighs, "I'll put them out, gotta do everything myself," he mutters with smile on his face, obviously joking. 

Amy lets go of his hand but keeps holding Ethan's. When he notices he blushes and she gives him a cute grin before pulling him into their room. 

Amy pulls him over to the bed and they both sit at the foot of the bed. Amy looks at Ethan and starts giggling. 

"What?" he asks. 

"You're doing your stupid 'I have no idea whats happening right now' expression," she replies. Ethan tries to force his face to look neutral but based on Amy's laughter it doesn't work. 

"I can't help it," he pouts, looking down at his hands. 

"Don't worry, it's cute," Amy says scooting closer. 

Ethan looks up at her and she cups her hands on his cheeks, before slowly moving closer again. She leans in and closes her eyes and Ethan panics for moment before remembering its just Amy. His friend Amy who would never judge him. There's nothing to be worried about. With that reassuring thought he closes the gap and kisses her. It feels much more like a proper first kiss than the one earlier in the entry way. One of Ethan's hands moves to Amy's knee, the other behind her head. It was so nice, to be kissing but also to feel embraced. Ethan turns his head to deepen the kiss, but then he hears someone clear their throat. 

He and Amy break apart quickly and turn to see Mark standing in the doorway. 

"I'd like to make it known that I think it's very unfair of you two to start without me," he says happily, clearly enjoying Ethan's embarrassed expression. 

"Mark you can't just scare us like that, you asshole!" Ethan says, "Besides Amy was just evening the playing field." 

Amy looks at him and says "Yeah Mark, its so unfair that you got to make out with Ethan first."

"We didn't make out!" Mark says, miffed. He walks over to the bed and plops down beside them. "You know what, do whatever without me."

Amy rolls her eyes and tells him "Stop pouting and get up here."

Mark sits up quickly at that and scoots towards them. "So, how're we going do this?" 

Ethan looks scared for minute, he hadn't really thought this part out, what if he fucks it up? 

"Well you guys could start," Amy says. Ethan shifts, just the thought of getting to kiss Mark and get his hands on him turns him on, and it distracts him from his anxiety. 

Mark looks at Ethan and says "Good plan," before grabbing Ethan's legs and turning him so he's facing Mark and not Amy. Then he puts a hand behind Ethan's neck and pulls him closer to enthusiastically kiss him. 

"Be gentle, Mark," Amy interjects. He slows down and starts lazily kissing Ethan, opening his mouth slightly but letting Ethan choose whether to take it further. Ethan gladly slips his tongue into Mark's mouth and starts deeply kissing him. His hand goes up to cup the back of Mark's head but he brushes his neck and Mark flinches away. 

"Don't touch my neck," Mark says and Ethan apologizes before reconnecting their lips. He feels the bed next to them dip as Amy repositions so she can got a better view. Knowing that Amy is watching makes Ethan unbelievably horny and he lets out a little moan that is lost in their kiss.

"Mark," Amy says "Would you take off Ethan's shirt?" It's phrased as a question but everyone there knows its not. Mark and Ethan stop kissing and sit there panting lightly for moment before Ethan's brain starts to function and he raises his arms. Mark slowly pulls his shirt up, dragging his hands up Ethan's torso, making him shiver before fully pulling it off. 

He pouts a bit and says "You took it off."

Ethan realizes he was talking about the harness. "Well yeah, I wasn't going to wear it over here to have a serious talk about our relationship," he says, chuckling a bit. 

Amy looks at Ethan and says "Don't worry, there's always next time," before turning to Mark and saying "Take yours off too," gesturing to his shirt. 

Ethan feels excited, maybe because Amy implied next time they could have a little more fun, maybe because Mark took his shirt off. 

Mark turns away from Amy and Ethan to take his shirt off and when he turns back around Amy has moved closer to Ethan. She spreads his legs and sits between them before starting to kiss him. She doesn't just kiss his mouth though, she quickly starts to kiss his neck and collarbones. 

"Mark never lets me do this, so I'm going to have some fun, okay?" Amy murmurs in his ear. 

Ethan nods and Mark sputters in the background, grumbling about how "It's not my fault my neck is sensitive," as he crawls back on the bed. 

Amy ignores him and pushes Ethan down so he's laying on his back and shes on top of him. Ethan moves his head to give her more room to kiss his neck. He hopes she doesn't sit down, cause he's ridiculously hard considering that all they've done is kiss. 

Mark is getting antsy beside them and his pressure on his dick from his pants starts to annoy him so he unzips his pants and shoves them off. The process is slightly awkward since he's sitting but worth it as he sees Ethan's face. 

Mark decides to tease him since Amy is still hasn't stop kissing his neck. She's started leaving light hickeys all over Ethan chest and he has one hand gripping his hair and one gripping the bedsheets. 

Mark starts palming himself through his boxers, watching Amy leave love bites all over Ethan. When Amy reaches his nipples Ethan knows there's no way he'll be able to stay quiet. 

Amy puts her mouth on one his nipples and she rubs the other with her thumb which makes Ethan jerk and gasp. Mark groans quietly and takes his dick out of boxers so he could properly stroke himself. 

Noticing this Amy smiles and sits up. She gets off the bed and starts to undress herself and while she's taking her shirt off she gives Ethan a pointed look. 

He starts to shimmy out of his jeans and kicks them off. After he does he sees Amy is standing at the edge of the bed watching Mark. He's seen Mark nude so many times but rarely Amy. Her simple nude bra and underwear were all she was left in and Ethan couldn't stop starring. Fuck Amy is way too attractive. Her brown hair and bangs perfectly framed her face and Ethan can't get over how soft her thighs look. 

"I think Mark needs some attention," she says, stopping Ethan's train of thought. "Mind helping me?" she says smiling. 

"Uh yeah," he replies, "What do you want me to do?" 

Amy moves Mark's hand off his dick and puts it on her thigh, obviously asking Mark to touch her. He complies eagerly, both hands going to run all over Amy's body. Up her thighs, on her biceps, on her boobs, stomach, hips. 

She basks in the touch for moment before replying. 

"Touch him," she says smirking at how Mark stops caressing her then quickly continues. She kisses him, and there's much less urgency and clumsiness between them than there was between either of them and Ethan. They know each other so well, there's no fumbling or questions, just practiced actions. 

Ethan nervously looks at Mark's dick, weirdly intimidated by the idea of jerking another guy off, even though they're so far past platonic. Amy notices his hesitation so she grabs his hand and she wraps both their hands around Mark's erection. He moans from feeling and the sight, his hands gripping Amy's waist. Amy's small hand guiding Ethan's hand on his dick was way hotter than he thought it would be. 

Mark moans and bucks into their hands. Amy smirks and starts stroking at a slow pace that only works Mark up more. 

"Fuck, come on," Mark growls. 

"What do you want?" Amy asks innocently. Mark groans in response and she removes her and Ethan's hands. 

"You know what I want," he says eventually, after they make no move to continue. 

Amy smiles and says "Okay!" before turning to Ethan and making out with him. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him close, adjusting so that she was in his lap. Then she grabs his hand and places it over her panties. She moans into the kiss while Ethan teases her, rubbing lightly over her panties, then slips his hand into her underwear. He feels how wet she is and groans into her mouth. Fuck he was glad he wasn't the only one worked up. 

Amy breaks away from the kiss, leaving her and Ethan panting for moment. She looks over at Mark who was stroking himself again, but still looking dissatisfied by the attention being taken away from him again. 

She smirks and looks back at Ethan, who seemed distracted by Mark, his mouth slightly open, and his lips red from making out. 

Amy moves her hips slightly, reminding Ethan of the task at hand, before leaning forward and stage whispering into his ear "Put them in me."

This gets Ethan and Mark's attention. Mark watches them through half lidded eyes, still slowly stroking himself, as Ethan presses one finger inside her. Amy shifts but otherwise doesn't react beyond initiating another kiss with Ethan.

After a minute she breaks the kiss and says "Another," threading a hand into Ethan's hair. He eagerly responds, leaning towards her and biting her ear lobe. She wiggles in his lap as he starts to add another finger. After he slips his middle finger in he curls them which makes Amy gasp. 

He kisses her neck and removes his fingers, making it clear he wants her underwear off. She strips out of bra as well and then crawls back into Ethan's lap. 

"Where were we?" she says, smirking. Mark makes a whiny noise, and she barely spares him a glance, instead she lays on her back and tugs on Ethan's arm until he gets the message and leans over her. 

Amy guides Ethan's head to her breast, where he covers the skin in soft kisses and licks. He brings his hand back down to Amy's cunt and he starts to insert three fingers. He moves his mouth to leave hickeys on her chest while fingering her open. 

He thrusts his fingers in at just the right angle and Amy arches her back off the bed, letting out a loud moan. Mark and Ethan groan in response, both incredibly turned on. 

Mark gets off the bed and says "Fuck it, Ethan get over here, she's prepped." Ethan glances over at him, before looking back down at Amy, unsure of what to do. 

She smirks and jerks her head toward Mark before saying, "You heard him, go be a good boy." 

Ethan does a full body shiver at the words "Good boy." Shit they were hitting so many of his turn ons tonight. Ethan hesitantly moves over to the edge of the bed where Mark was standing. As soon as he was close enough Mark grabbed his arm and manhandled him onto his back, with his head sticking off the bed slightly at Marks crotch level. Oh, so thats what Mark had in mind.

Mark takes his boxers off and grabs Ethan's jaw. "Open your mouth for me," he commands in low voice. Ethan immediately opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. The angle is questionable but Ethan is more than ready to suck Mark's dick regardless. 

Ethan takes a deep breath and then Mark is guiding his dick into Ethan's mouth. He stops just before it gets really uncomfortable and allows Ethan to do whatever, moving his hand from his jaw to his neck. Ethan tries to remember the important parts of blowing someone, like keeping his teeth out of the way and using his tongue, but when he feels Mark's hand around his neck he groans, and the vibrations makes Mark snap his hips forward. Ethan chokes slightly, but he's still able to breathe through his nose and he doesn't mind the rough treatment. He makes another noise in the back of his throat and Mark catches on, moving his hips again. 

"Fuck your throat is so tight," Mark mutters, breathing heavily. 

Suddenly Ethan jolts, Amy had grabbed his neglected dick and started to lube him up, and he ends up taking nearly all of Marks dick down his throat. Mark swears and starts slowly thrusting in and out of Ethans mouth while Amy crawls over him and lines up his dick with her hole. 

As Mark thrusts into his throat Amy slides down on his dick and Ethan lets out a whimper. Being used like this turns him on so much, he's overwhelmed in the best way. As Amy rides him and Mark fucks his face Ethan struggles to stay still. Amy's hands are on his waist, holding him down so he can't thrust up into her, he can only take what she gives him. One of Ethan's hands is gripping the bedsheets and the other is on Mark's hand around his throat, probably leaving fingernail indents in the man's wrist. It's grounding in all the overstimulation to be able to hold something, well someone, so steady. 

Amy drives her hips down at certain angle that makes her cry out and tighten on Ethan's dick, which makes him moan onto Mark's dick again. 

Mark sucks in breath and says "Shit- shit. Fuck- Amy- come here," he grabs Amy's hair and pulls her close to make out. It's sloppy, the both of them focused on seeking out their pleasure. Leaning forward to kiss Mark made the angle of riding Ethan heavenly, and when Amy speeds up her pace so does Mark. Ethan is crying from Mark abusing his throat, but he can't think of any other time when he's been so turned on. 

Amy's hands move from Ethan's hips to his chest and as she plays with his nipples she feels him cum inside her, sending her over the edge as well. She continues to ride him through their orgasms, but soon he's shoving her off his oversensitive dick. Mark groans, close from watching Amy orgasm and he squeezes Ethans throat with his hand, coming after only a few more thrusts. 

Ethan gags, getting no warning from Mark and once Mark pulls out he sits up and coughs harshly. 

"Fuck, sorry Ethan," Mark says rubbing his back with a blissed out look on his face. 

Ethan finishes coughing and sniffles a bit before saying "It's fine."

Amy gets off the bed and leaves the room and Mark keeps starring at Ethan's face, an odd look on his face. 

"What?" Ethan asks, eyebrows furrowed, "Why're you looking at me like that?" 

Mark bites his lip and looks away before saying "You look wrecked, it's kinda really hot."

"Well it is your fault," Ethan quips, smiling. 

Amy comes back in the room, holding tissues, a wash cloth, and glass of water. She hands Ethan the water and he drinks it gratefully, his throat really was fucked. Mark leaves the room now, probably going to grab something else and Ethan smiles, grabbing some tissues to clean up his face, realizing that the couple weren't leaving him alone. It was sweet and he appreciated it. 

Amy takes the cloth and quickly wipes Ethan down, the two of them sitting in intimate silence. As Amy finishes wiping him down Mark comes in and hands him a clean pair of sweats and hoodie. Amy pulls on an oversized t-shirt and Ethan notices Mark now has on pants. When Ethan gets up to dress Mark sprawls across the bed and Amy shoves him over to make room for herself and Ethan. She leaves an obvious gap in the middle for Ethan and when he joins them they scoot closer so they're all touching each other. 

Ethan lays facing Amy, but he feels Mark pressed firmly against his back and both of them have their arms on his waist. It's unbelievably comfortable, and Ethan wishes he could stay there forever. 

Mark breaks the silence. "You were great today," he says, "Thank you."

Ethan chuckles a bit at that, and he turns in their embrace to look at Mark and says, "You don't have to thank me, you idiot. I liked it a lot. I'm really glad you guys..." Ethan trails off. He's not sure what to finish that statement with. 

"Love you?" Amy says, it almost sounds like a question but not quite. 

Ethan turns back towards her and gives her a soft smile. "Yeah, and I love you guys too." 

Amy leans forward and kisses his forehead, and Ethan feels Mark kiss him between his shoulder blades. 

He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off fo sleep, surrounded by the people he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh how would yall feel about a brian/ethan fic? ive got a vague idea but im not sure if id want to include smut. my current idea is fem crossdressing punk brian and punk eef commit a crime lol.


	3. no mistakes between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have an exhibition thing and we have all this recording stuff, it would be a shame if we let it go to waste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to make it clear that i dont ship them irl, i just write this shit and slap their names on it cause theyre hot lol. plus this is ao3 so theyre never going to see it. anyway i love cognitive dissonance lmao

Ethan, Mark, and Amy had been dating for about five months now. They had mostly gotten over the honeymoon phase of their new relationship. They'd had many more talks and somehow they had been spending even more time together, which was surprising considering the significant amount of time that they already spent with each other due to Unus Annus. 

Many of their talks involved basic relationship stuff, like if they would "come out" online, when they would tell their families, other things that needed a general understanding of where everyone was at. They also had a few conversations about what their sex lives looked like now that they're a throuple. Mark frequently laments about his hate of the word, he thinks it sounds incredibly stupid, but this only makes Ethan use it more. They found that they agreed on most everything sexually speaking. 

They agreed that they didn't mind each other having sex if one person wasn't there, they agreed it was closed relationship, and they agreed on a safeword. 

That being said they had never planned out a scene like this before, so Ethan's anxious for this conversation in particular. He knows he's safe and he trusts Mark and Amy with his life, but this conversation feels so serious. He takes a breath and walks into Mark and Amy's living room. Amy's lounging on the couch, doing something on her phone. 

She looks up and smiles when he walks in, "Hey, Mark's just finishing up a recording, he'll be down in a minute," she says. 

"Okay," Ethan sighs. He's not ecstatic to have to spend more time being anxious but there's nothing to do but wait so he plops onto the leather couch next to Amy. He lays on her legs and she glances down at him before looking back to her phone. He assumes she's not too uncomfortable and he lays his head down on her hip and closes his eyes. The fabric of her sweatpants is soft against his cheek and he fights the urge to rub it against his face like a cat, not wanting to be weird. 

Ethan doesn't sleep but he's unsure of how long he's laying there before he hears Mark tread down the stairs. 

"Awwww," he hears Mark say, in an over exaggerated cutesy voice, "Look how cute you guys are."

Ethan doesn't move, just grumbles "Fuck off Mark," with no heat in his voice. He knows Mark is joking, and he is more than likely happy to see the two of together without his influence. In their previous conversations Mark's mentioned that he worries the two are only together because of him, and although they both reassured him it wasn't true, the comfort of them spending time together is nice. 

Mark walks over to the couch, lifts Ethan's legs, sits down, and then lays Ethan's legs down onto his thighs. Ethan feels Mark and Amy hold hands on his back. Their body heat surrounds him. He feels so content he almost forgets why he was anxious. Almost. 

"So," he starts, opening his eyes and turning slightly to look at Mark, "We called this meeting for a reason."

Amy snickers, "Yeah we did, you dork. You didn't have to phrase that way though." 

Ethan giggles a bit, still nervous but trying to lighten his own mood and the atmosphere. "So Mark, what'd you have in mind?"

"Why are you asking me?" Mark asks, miffed. "Am I supposed to read your minds?"

Ethan rolls his eyes at Mark's indignant tone and replies "You're the big bad dom, you must have something you want to try." 

Ethan sits up and raises an eyebrow at Mark. Mark is facing Amy, who is giving him a pointed look. 

"We-" 

"You." Amy interrupts. 

"I did have an idea," Mark says finally. Obviously you can say no if you want to, and we won't judge you-"

"Just tell him." Amy says, "You know he'll be down."

Ethan gets excited hearing that. What is Mark nervous for that makes Amy excited? What did they discuss before he even arrived? 

"Well," Mark begins, "You have an exhibition thing and we have all this recording stuff, it would be a shame if we let it go to waste." 

Ethan grins, "Hell yes. We can totally do that. Anything more specific I need to know about your idea?"

Amy smirks and says "Bring the harness. We'll take care of the rest. You're good with humiliation, right? 

Ethan shivers in excitement. "Duh. When do you guys want to do this?"

"Got any plans Saturday?" Mark asks. 

"Nope. So, Saturday night?" Ethan replies, practically shaking with excitement. Mark and Amy had clearly already talked about this, and Ethan loved the idea of having some aspects of their romp be a mystery to him. 

Mark and Amy confirm and Ethan wonders why he was so anxious about this talk. It's Mark and Amy, his closest friends and also his partners. He's anxious now in different way, annoyed that it's only Tuesday and he has to wait until Saturday.  
He knows the wait will be well worth it, but he can't help but pout a bit at the idea of waiting so long. 

Saturday comes quicker than he can imagine. Between Youtube, Twitch, and his merch company he's had a full week. Ethan's exhausted and ready for a break, but he wakes up Saturday weirdly energized and ready for the evening. He heads over to Mark's around four o'clock, where yet again Amy is waiting for him. This time the only anxiety he feels is anticipation. 

She greets him at the door with a kiss and she tells him "Mark's taking the dogs out right now so they don't interrupt us later." 

"Cool," he replies, "Are we doing this when he gets back?" 

"If you're ready then yeah," she replies, wiggling her eyebrows and gesturing to his crotch. 

Ethan nods. He knew Mark was likely going to be getting more intimate with him tonight, so he had taken the precaution of cleaning thoroughly "down there." He's also wearing his harness under his Soft Boi sweater. He's as ready as he can be for whatever they have in store for him. 

"Good, I'm going to go grab water and start setting up then," Amy says walking into the kitchen. Ethan sits on the couch and scrolls through twitter for a minute before Mark comes in with the dogs. He hears the taps of their nails on the tile before he sees them rush into the room. Chica wiggles excitedly when she sees Ethan but Henry retreats to his bed, ready for a nap. 

Mark walks into the room, hair tousled from the wind, and a small smile on his face. When his gaze meets Ethan's his expression changes. His eyes look darker and his posture shifts slightly. He looks bigger. More dominating. Ethan fights the urge to squirm and he's suddenly hyperaware of the constricting leather harness under his shirt. 

"Come on," Mark says gruffly as he walks to the stairs. Ethan quickly follows, trying to keep his breathing under control. Fuck he's excited. 

When they walk into their room Ethan immediately notices the cameras. There's a tripod pointed towards the bed and Amy is holding a camera herself. When he looks at her she says nothing just turns on the camera and faces it towards them. Mark shuts the bedroom door behind him and the scene begins. 

Ethan stands in the middle of the room, near the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do. Mark is still on the other side of the room and he makes no move to get closer. Ethan feels so keyed up, he's not sure how to handle it. He looks from Mark to Amy, seeming slightly distressed at the lack of communication. The silence lasts maybe a minute, but it feels so much longer. Finally the command comes. 

"Strip." Mark says, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Ethan, eager to have a task to complete, quickly takes his sweater off and then his pants and socks. He notices how Amy pans down his body with the camera and he shivers in delight. The feeling of being both trapped and on display is delicious and he wants more. He looks back up at Mark for his next order. 

Mark suddenly moves from the door and starts walking towards him. "What a fucking slut," he says, his voice filled with disgust, "I didn't even have to convince you to strip for the camera. You just did it. I bet you love the idea of everyone seeing you like this. Worked up and desperate, dying to be fucked." Mark grabs Ethan's hair and uses it to guide him to the wall. Once there Mark uses his body to pin Ethan against it. Then he takes handcuffs out of his back pocket and handcuffs Ethan's hands behind his back, to the harness. 

From there he starts groping him. He runs his hands down Ethan's front and then grabs his ass harshly. Ethan cries out and tries to jerk forward but he's stopped by the wall. 

Mark grinds lightly into his ass and starts talking again. "I bet you wish I was a stranger. I bet you want someone disgusting to take advantage of your tight ass. You're so small, it'd be easy. Maybe I'll show you how easy it would be." 

Ethan starts to struggle at that. "No! Please, only you, only you," he pants. Mark grabs the back of the harness and jolts Ethan around a bit. 

"Stop wiggling," he says. When Ethan doesn't immediately stop he brings his hand down on his ass and Ethan lets out a genuine yelp. He turns his head to the side, only to see Amy filming his abuse. 

"Amy-" he says in a small voice. She says nothing but Mark doesn't seem to like his plead. 

"She's not going to save you, whore," he says. Ethan whines, the degradation turning him on a ridiculous amount. 

"So you want to be a whiny bitch, huh?" Mark asks rhetorically, grabbing the straps of Ethan's harness and using them to shove him face first onto the bed. The second Ethan has made contact with the mattress there's fingers in his mouth. Mark starts fucking his mouth with fingers, trying purposefully to choke Ethan. He wants the boy crying and fully in subspace by the time he's done with him. 

Ethan is still struggling too much for his liking so he puts a hand on the back of neck and starts squeezing. Ethan goes limp at that, breath play is something that kind of scares him, and while he trusts Mark he isn't deep enough in subspace to fully let go of his anxieties. He making small sounds around the fingers in his mouth but other than that he stops resisting Mark's rough treatment. 

"Good toy," Mark says as he removes his fingers from Ethan's mouth. Ethan lets out a deep moan at that, the slight praise making him slip further. He feels Mark tug off his boxers and then there's a wet finger circling his hole. 

"Make sure you're getting this," Mark says to Amy as he pushes a finger in. Ethan feels dizzy due to Mark treating him like a toy. An object. Something less than human, only here to please Mark. Not even worthy of lube. God he loves this feeling. Mark pushes another finger in and this time Ethan lets out a sob. He's so overwhelmed and the spit has dried enough that it's useless as lube, so he can't even attempt to be quiet. Mark rips his fingers out which causes Ethan to yell again. 

Mark stands up and goes to grab something off of the dresser. Ethan hopes it's lube but when Mark returns he says "Toys don't talk" before shoving a ball gag into Ethan's mouth. The gag is large, and Ethan knows he'll be freely drooling soon. Then Mark pushes his fingers back in, dry. It's horribly uncomfortable, but tonight Ethan has no say over what happens. He has his safe gesture, of course, but he doesn't consider ending this for a moment. 

After a few minutes, Mark decides Ethan is prepped enough for the next step. He removes his fingers and hand around Ethan's neck. 

"You better not move an inch," he says walking back over to the dresser. Ethan keeps his face buried in the sheets, trying to focus on his breathing. Suddenly someone is touching him and he jerks to look at them. He turns to see Amy getting a close up of his face. He tries not to think about what he currently looks like, gag in his mouth, drool running down his chin, dried tears on his probably flushed red face. 

Suddenly Mark says "You moved," before stalking back over to Ethan. A few more tears escape Ethan, and he sees Amy smirk in the corner of his peripheral. She did it on purpose, he realizes, and that makes him feel a certain way. He not sure how to describe it but it only adds to the intensity. Mark bends over him and buckles a collar around his neck. With Mark laying on top of him it pins his arms awkwardly. He tries to struggle to show his discomfort but he feels sluggish. 

"Shhh," Mark whispers in his ear, "You're fine. Take it like the good little fuck toy that you are."

Take what? Ethan wasn't sure but he soon got his answer. He feels something press against his asshole, thankfully it seems to be lubed up. He lets out a shrill moan when it slides in, as it immediately rubs against his prostate. 

"I want to hear him," Amy says from behind him. Mark takes off the gag and Ethan is immediately begging Mark for his release. 

"Please Mark, it's too much, I can't- I need, please-" Ethan's begging is cut off by him being hauled up from the bed to a standing position. Ethan's legs are shaking so Mark is doing most of the work, holding him up by the harness straps. 

"Safeword?" Mark asks, looking into Ethan's eyes, dropping the dominant tone. Ethan's mentioned many times before he loves being overwhelmed, but Mark can never help but be worried whenever Ethan is this far gone. 

"Red, but I'm not using it," Ethan says, sniffling a bit. He's blinking the fog away, brought out of subspace by Mark dropping his act. "I'm not going to use it," he says, slightly aggressively, hoping Mark will take the bait and thrust him back under. 

Mark nods and then suddenly he shoves Ethan back onto the bed. Surprised yet again, Ethan lets out a quick "Fuck!" before Mark is on top of him. This time Ethan's laying on his back, which is arched weird since his hands are still handcuffed behind him. Mark is sitting on his thighs and when Ethan swears Mark slaps him across the face. 

"Watch your mouth, slut," Mark mutters, seemingly more focused on finding a way to sit comfortably then punishing Ethan. He ends up with his thigh in between Ethan's, putting pressure on his dick. His arms are on either side of Ethan's head, blocking him in. 

"Mark," Amy says from the side, her voice wavering slightly. She sounds unbelievably turned on. 

"I'm getting there," he grumbles, reaching for something Ethan can't see. Suddenly, whatever Mark shoved inside Ethan is vibrating. This makes him jerk up, and rub against Mark's thigh. He cries out and continues grinding against Mark's leg when there's no admonishment. 

"Fuck," Mark mumbles into ear, "Fuck yourself on my leg. Get off humping my leg like the dirty slut you are." He presses his thigh harder into Ethan's groin, which allows him build up more speed. Mark starts biting his neck, leaving marks. Ethan is panting, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He's so close. 

Mark turns up the vibrations of the toy inside him and it's over. He gasps as he comes and immediately after he goes limp. When he notices Mark hasn't turned off the vibrations he starts squirming. 

"Mark, Mark, please. I'm done, no more," Ethan pants, trying not to wince. The overstimulation was a lot, especially after the long build up. His safeword was in the front of his mind, the discomfort was becoming significant from the pain in his arms and ass. 

Mark decides to be nice since there was more to be done. He turns off the toy, and then harshly flips Ethan over onto his front. Ethan grunts, his spent dick being forced into the mattress, but then he sighs in relief as Mark undoes his handcuffs. He quickly realizes they aren't finished yet as Mark flips him back over and handcuffs him to the headboard. Amy hands Mark the gag from earlier, which Ethan attempts to refuse, but Mark grabs his jaw and squeezes until Ethan gives in. Ethan relishes in the feeling the rough treatment leaves in him, even though it's too soon for him to be turned on again. Mark slaps Ethan's thigh to get his attention and then he gets off the bed and walks over to Amy, who sets down the camera. 

Mark draws her in for a raunchy kiss, immediately getting handsy. His hands wander over her body, tugging at her shirt, and occasionally slipping under it. She has her hands buried in his hair, pulling it occasionally when he does something she likes. As he breaks away from the kiss he bites her lip and she playfully swats him. Mark rips his shirt off over his head and repeats the process with her. They both shuck off their pants and finally their underwear. 

When Mark is done he pushes Amy back onto the bed and she draws her legs up. He kisses down her torso, leaving hickeys of various shades of pink everywhere, paying special attention to her inner thighs. Eventually Amy gets impatient and she tangles her hands in Mark's hair and tries to lead him to her vulva. He relents and starts licking with broad strokes, then he focuses on her clit, trying to get her as worked up as possible. 

"Fuck, prep me Mark," she moans as he continues to pleasure her. Mark groans in return and he readjusts so that he can fuck her with his tongue. Amy moans even louder and moves her hips in time with thrusts of his tongue. Mark buries his face in her, focused only on the swear words coming out of her mouth in between moans. 

After a few minutes Amy pushes his head away and says "I'm ready."

Mark stands up and kisses Amy reaching down to stroke himself for a moment and then line up. Amy puts a hand on his stomach and says "Actually, wait. I have an idea."

She moves to sit on Ethan's lap. Ethan and her shift to get comfortable, and Ethan moans as he feels her bare ass almost on his dick. He's not fully hard, still spent from earlier, but the pressure and image get him closer. She uses her legs to spread his, and she leans back against his chest and she feels the leather harness against her bare back. Ethan enjoys the weight of her on top of him, it's grounding but not overwhelming. 

Amy beckons Mark forward and he lines up yet again, this time though he sees Amy's wet pussy and Ethan's half hard dick. It's oddly arousing, and even more so when he enters Amy and she starts making out with Ethan. Their heads are at a slightly odd angle so it's sloppy but that only makes it hotter. Ethan tugs at the handcuffs, wanting to touch Amy but unable. He lets out a high pitched whine that makes Mark speed up, which makes Amy whine as well. 

Mark closes his eyes, Amy's tight heat sucking him in and bringing him closer to the edge sooner then he had hoped. He had been denied orgasm for so long today he knew he wasn't going to last long. He continues his harsh motions, jostling Amy and consequentially Ethan. The three of them moan, and when Mark noticed Ethan is fully hard again he allows himself to go over the edge. He buries himself deep in Amy as he cums, and he rides out his orgasm grinding his hips into her. She groans but she isn't satisfied yet. 

Once Mark slips out Amy reaches for the handcuff keys. She unlocks Ethan's hands then takes the gag out of mouth and says "You're going to fuck me until I cum." 

He shivers and says "Yes, fuck, I'll make you cum, please." 

She cuts him off by kissing him, grinding her bare vulva on his dick. Then she abruptly pulls away and she turns so she's sitting on her knees facing Mark, who is sitting at the end of the bed, watching them. 

She leans down so her ass is presented to Ethan and says "Hurry up and get inside me." Ethan does exactly that, and he immediately starts thrusting, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Amy gasps and grabs the sheets, murmuring "Yes, Yes, Yes," as she gets closer to coming. She makes eye contact with Mark and that finally sends her over the edge. She spasms slightly as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave. 

Ethan keeps going until she tells him to stop, and then he pulls out and jerks off until he comes on her ass and back. He yells as he comes and then he lays down next to her, unbelievably tired. 

Mark pets both of their heads while they pant and after a minute he says "We should probably shower."

Any laughs and says "Yeah," but Ethan just grumbles and buries his face into the sheets. Amy pokes him in ribs, which makes him flinch and giggle, and says "Get up, we can shower together so it's quicker. After we'll eat and watch a movie or something." That perks Ethan up, and so the three of them walk to bathroom. 

As they walk there Mark says "You did good today, both of you. Thank you for this. I love you guys." 

Ethan leans into Mark and says "You did good too." 

Amy leans into Mark as well then her and Ethan end up saying "I love you too" at the same time. They smile at each other and Ethan feels content, knowing that Mark and Amy love him, and he loves them just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some aggression to get out apparently. sorry if this is too much compared to other chapters, idk how to write characters consistently


End file.
